


Pezzi di Famiglia

by lemon_sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cyborgs, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sama/pseuds/lemon_sama
Summary: In un mondo ormai arido e sterile contano solo due cose: la memoria e la famiglia.Flashfic per Julia Scott, partecipante alla challenge "Colomba Express" indetta dal SasuNaruFanfictionItaliaAu distopica e a tratti fantascientifica.Uchiha Family: Sasuke, Itachi e Shisui.





	Pezzi di Famiglia

**Pezzi di famiglia**

 

  
«È da tempo che non la vedevo» mormora Itachi, strofinando le dita sulla carta per ascoltarne il fruscio.  
In un mondo sterile e malato, quello che un tempo era di uso comune, ora è un ricordo, una rarità da scambiare al mercato nero.  
«Lo sai che Shisui è un accumulatore seriale di cianfrusaglie preistoriche» Sasuke non sembra sorpreso di niente in particolare del laboratorio di Shisui – un antico bar inutilizzabile, mera scenografia. «Non fosse stato per me l'altro giorno sarebbe stato venduto alla polizia mentre scambiava pneumatici per una vecchia rivista di armi.»  
«Però ti piace quando ti porto illegalmente i pomodorini raggrinziti della vecchia Konoha...» Shisui sospira e guarda intorno a sé alcuni oggetti scambiati e rubati «La poca umanità che ci rimane è anche dentro la memoria che ogni cosa porta con sé.»  
«Hai trovato una soluzione per la gamba di Sasuke?»  
«Bisognerebbe non essere dei ricercati per avere accesso alla sostituzione.»  
«Invece siamo una serie di cyborg obsoleta perché non conformi alla loro ideologia, utili come pezzi di ricambio!»  
«Sasuke» Itachi lo richiama, ma Shisui scuote la testa comprensivo: «L'arto robotico era compromesso, compresi i sensori di movimento» Shisui fa una pausa, Itachi continua a seguirlo con attenzione, mentre Sasuke freme impaziente «Sono riuscito a recuperare del materiale dal vecchio deposito di famiglia... Utilizzando alcune parti delle mie braccia dovresti riavere il 70% della funzionalità.»  
«Ma!» Itachi prova a fermalo, invano.  
«Ho già deciso. Sasuke ho bisogno di addormentarti per non sentire le tue lamentele.»  
Sasuke sbuffa seccato: «Potrei farne a meno. Vorrei assicurarmi che tu riattacchi la mia gamba per il verso giusto! Questa...» e indicando quella protesi improvvisata «... non mi sembra un granchè.»  
Shisui ride, mentre gli inietta dell'anestetico «Mi spezzi il cuore Sasuke, ho creato quella gamba con tutto l'affetto che provo per te.»  
«Hai creato un radiocomando per farla muovere di cui sei in possesso solo tu, questo come lo chiami?»  
«Divertimento, ovvio? Ti ho mai interrotto con Naruto?» Shisui gli pizzica affettuoso una guancia «A proposito, ho rallentato il timer ritardando il suo ricondizionamento.»  
«Na...ru... »  
«Naruto?» Itachi appoggia la mano sugli occhi di Sasuke ormai addormentato e si sofferma poi a picchiettarne la fronte.  
«Chi pensi sia andato al vecchio deposito? Mi è utile come magazziniere... e l'ho fatto per Sasuke.»  
«Ti ucciderà! Pensa che nessuno sappia di loro due» commenta Itachi, intimamente divertito.  
«Il tuo caro fratellino è in debito con me: pomodori, una gamba e adesso anche un fidanzato.»  
«Non mettetemi in mezzo alle vostre discussioni.»  
«Non difenderlo troppo: anche tu mi devi qualcosa.»  
«Un paio di occhi, lo so...»  
Un leggero odore di bruciato si propaga nell'aria e delle scintille illuminano a tratti gli occhiali protettivi di Shisui «Siete dei pezzi di...»  
«Pezzi di famiglia, suona bene, no?» Shisui e Itachi alzano lo sguardo verso Naruto, sporco di polvere che gli sorride allegro.  
«Cercavi qualcosa oltre a Sasuke?»  
Naruto dissimula l'imbarazzo mostrando l'oggetto per cui è venuto a cercare Shisui.  
«Questo... non è nell'inventario.»  
«Ah, è una paperella per il bagno, dovrebbe esserci anche la vasca, ma forse l'ho riempita con dei modellini di aeroplani. Seguimi.»  
Aspettando il ritorno di Shisui, Itachi prende uno sgabello da bar e si avvicina maggiormente a Sasuke incosciente.  
«Pezzi di famiglia... ha ragione, in fondo è quello che siamo e che ci rende ancora vivi in questo universo.»  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho l'account A03 da tempo e ho deciso di provarlo.  
> Mi sono ridotta all'ultimo, colpa della mia vita frenetica.  
> So che è un azzardo usare un'ambientazione del genere in così poche parole... però non scarseggiava solo il tempo, ma anche la capacità neuronale. And... non scrivo da tanto, troppo tempo per ricordarmi come si fa! L'OOC c'è, poco da fare, un po' è l'ambientazione, un po' il non essere più abituata a muovere questi personaggi. Pazientate, tempi migliori arriveranno.  
> Ricondizionamento: non l'ho spiegato nella flash, ma ho applicato questo termine che vedo usato nei confronti degli smartphone, pc e altra tecnologia, nella pratica di questo ipotetico mondo dove gli umani vengono continuamente rigenerati e la loro memoria azzerata, più altre cose più specifiche; ma basta sapere solo questo per il contesto della flash.  
> Note post flash  
> Avevo scritto una flash che aveva le dimensioni di una oneshot... ho dovuto tagliare molto; questa è la versione ridotta per la challenge, magari migliorerò la versione estesa prossimamente e la sostituirò. Fate conto che ho tagliato quasi 400 parole dal risultato finale.  
> Note post pubblicazione: Ho fatto tutto di fretta, pure nella pubblicazione, saltando avvisi e introduzione fatta alla velocità della luce per paura mi saltasse la connessione! Non so cosa si aspettava Julia con contesto familiare... di sicuro non questo! xD Spero però che riesca a trovare qualcosa che le piaccia dentro questa storia. Buona Pasqua e Pasquetta 🍀🐣❤️


End file.
